


Autumn Leaves

by Wingsandcoffee



Category: Celtic Mythology, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Angst, No Offense Intended, Pagan Gods, discussions of religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsandcoffee/pseuds/Wingsandcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermes brings Lugh an invitation to a music contest with Apollo, he also brings news of a spreading new religion that will change the lives of all forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd share a short story I had published in a college literary magazine a few years ago. Don't worry all rights went back to me upon publication. It's not like I got paid for it.

Second Harvest was nearing on the beautiful isle of Eire and though the trees had turned a shimmering red gold, the waving valleys and fields had remained a dazzling emerald. Lugh, Master of all Arts was relaxing against an oak tree after a long day of harvest preparation. To help him relax he played a sweet melody on his harp. He felt at peace with himself, with the land, with the world in general.

            He was staring at the shapes the sunset touched when a bright blue light zoomed from the East. This light zigged out of the sky and landed next to Lugh forming into an athletic young man no more than twenty. He wore a white toga edged in gold, showing off his light olive skin. A winged gold helmet covered most of his russet curls and winged sandals still flapped at his feet.

            “I don’t know why you wear those things” Lugh indicated the sandals, “you don’t need them to fly.”

            “Hello to you too” the young man’s Celtic was heavily accented with Greek though he spoke the language the best of all his family.

            “Top of the evening to you, Hermes” Lugh nodded and stood up, setting his harp down. “What brings you to Eire on this fine Autumn’s day?” standing straight Lugh towered over the Greek. Hermes’ feet weren’t even completely touching the ground.

            Hermes grinned, golden eyes sparkling “Can’t a guy visit one of his best friends every now and again?”

            Lugh rose an eyebrow “Now, since when am I one of your best friends? Oghma’s on the other side of Eire if you meant him.”

            “Alas, I did not come to see my fellow communication god. Believe it or not, I actually came to see you.” Hermes crossed his legs and sat floating in the air, making himself eye level with Lugh.

            “Do you have a message?” Lugh was being patient with Hermes though he knew that wouldn’t last long. “Or did ye just come here to annoy me?”

            Hermes gave Lugh an over dramatized insulted look “What? I can’t just visit you?”

            “All right,” Lugh took a breath “what do you want to visit about?”

            Hermes put his arms behind his head and leaned back “Nothing much. Incidentally though, I do have a message.”

            “I knew it!” Lugh threw his arms up in exasperation “What is it? And it better be good to interrupt my relaxing.”

            A scroll appeared in Hermes’ hands and he unravelled it “Apollo, Greek god of the Sun and music challenges you, Lugh, Celtic god of art and music to a contest tomorrow.”

            Lugh closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. _Not again_ he thought “What time?”

            “The usual, high noon”

            Lugh nodded and looked away from Hermes out to the valley that spread before them. He thought for several moments about what songs he’d play the next day. When he still felt Hermes’ presence he looked back at him.

            Hermes was staring at the valley looking depressed and worn. Lugh had never seen him like that before. Hermes licked his lips and said suddenly “Eire’s a beautiful island, Lugh.”

            “Aye, she is” Lugh agreed, brows furrowing, concerned about Hermes’ sudden melancholy “Is there something else Hermes as to why you’re here, other than telling me that Apollo wants a contest?”

            Hermes put his feet on the ground, leaned against the tree and folded his arms. He still stared out at the distance “You know the Eastern gods are growing weaker, don’t you?”

            Lugh frowned “I have sensed it, aye; we all have over here, but we don’t know why. You know the Celts aren’t all seeing like some gods.”

            Hermes sighed and his brows were furrowed so much that an uncharacteristic line appeared on his forehead. “What’s it like, Lugh?”

            “What’s what like?” Lugh was confused.

            Still Hermes did not look at Lugh “To have a heart beat.”

            Lugh was caught so off guard with this question he actually stumbled backwards “Why do you ask that?”

            Hermes shrugged “Your people are more human than mine; you’re made from Earth and we’re made from the sky, the stars.”

            “Aye, Hermes” Lugh nodded slowly “but what does this have to do with…”

Though Lugh wasn’t looking directly in Hermes’ eyes he could tell that his sparkle was already dulled, it now vanished completely “A new religion worshipping only one god sprang up not too long ago. It’s spreading quickly.”

            Lugh was alarmed by this sudden news and change of subject “How quickly?” his eyes were wide.

            Hermes closed his eyes and for a brief moment looked far older than an eternal youth “Quickly enough, Greek and Roman believers of the Olympians are growing few and far between. Christianity as it’s called is not the official religion of the Roman empire yet but within the next couple of Emperors we fear…it’s like a plague, Lugh…” he trailed off, a single tear on his cheek.

            Lugh paled and bit his lip “Will it come here do you think?”

            Hermes wiped a hand across his eyes and then opened them. He said emotionless “It’s already in Gaul; it’ll be in Britannia before long. The Fates say Eire will be one of the last to fall.”

            Lugh’s eyes narrowed and he punched a fist into his other hand “We’ll fight it off.”

            Hermes’ voice changed from emotionless to cryptic “You can try” Hermes’ gaze left the valley and settled on his feet. He sounded weary once more “Lugh, there is no doubt that the Roman Empire will one day collapse in on itself.”

            “There you see…”

            Finally, Hermes glanced at Lugh but only briefly “The Celts will fall to Christianity.”

            Lugh shook his head “I refuse to believe that.”

            Hermes stood up straight, tilted his head up and looked Lugh in the eye “Five stages of grief; first stage is denial, good you’re starting early; you’ll have to get over it soon.”

            “Hermes…” Lugh began

            “At least Lugh, you can be thankful that the Celts won’t fade” Hermes looked and sounded completely drained.

            “What do you mean?”

“Ever since…well I don’t know but we Olympians, we’re dependent on believers. If we lose them we grow weaker and eventually fade back into the stars. You have it lucky, as long as The Mother remains healthy, believers or not you will still exist.”

            “Hermes” Lugh said gently “the Olympians will always exist.”

            Hermes shook his head “Not according to the Fates”

            Lugh scoffed “Hermes, you can’t live your life by what those bints say.”

            “Maybe you don’t” Hermes’ voice rose just a trifle “but we’re” he waved a hand towards the East “stuck with Fate”

            “That is not true, Hermes…”

            The sparkle suddenly returned to Hermes’ golden orbs “Tomorrow, high noon, Olympus Valley; Apollo’s lyre against your harp. See you then.” With that he sped off causing the fallen autumn leaves to swirl where he stood.

            Lugh glared towards the East for several moments before deciding that Hermes was a good actor and that this had to be a terrible joke. Of course he couldn’t be sure, he’d have to find Oghma; Oghma would get the truth out of Hermes. Lugh picked up his harp and sighed wearily, there’d be no relaxing now.


End file.
